1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with connector modules.
2. Description of Related Art
A server includes a plurality of data storage units connected to a backplane of the server through a plurality of connectors. Each connector is fixed on the backplane with two screws. Thus, assembling and disassembling the connectors can be inconvenient.